Lesson Learned
by blue fire2
Summary: Its an look at what might have brought Veg around to want another kid (preferably a daughter) and how she was to be treated.


A/N: This is my first try on FanFiction.net. Don't flame me too badly because you don't like the ending. And I don't own DBZ/GT so don't sue.  
  
A Lesson Learned  
  
"Hmm, wonder what Goten and Trunks are doing right now?" the 4-year-old Marron asked herself, looking around the Capsule Corp. Building.   
She was staying with Bulma and Vegeta for the two weeks that her and Goten's parents were on vacation.   
Marron looked up at the glowing clock on the wall. She was proud that she could read the time. "Man, mommy would kill me if she knew that I was up at this time" she whispered to no one in particular.   
She walked down the dark hall way. She knew that they weren't in Trunks room and they weren't in the kitchen. She took a bite out of the chocolate chip cookie that she stole from the kitchen during her visit there. Then she heard a door open and some giggling. She knew that it wasn't near but as long as the giggling kept up, she could find her way there. Through the maze of halls and passage ways, toward the 2 boys laughing, she headed. The halls got darker and the laughing got lighter but she knew that with each step she got closer to her destination. Suddenly, a door opened right in front of her and she jumped at least 3 feet. She stared up, her blue eyes frightened at who she saw standing there.   
"Vegeta!" her quiet voice barely got out.   
He looked down at her. *those eyes aren't like Bulma's nor Trunks but there is something about them that, well,* he shook his head to remove the thought. He couldn' t like Krillin's brat. "What are you doing out of bed?" he growled.   
"I was....uh... looking for Trunks and Goten. They aren't in bed." He looked into her eyes, and a small smirk tugged on his lips. "So..."   
"Well I wanted to tell them to get to bed before you found out, but now I wanna see what'll happen to them."   
*I would love to have a daughter like her only more like Bulma and less like that stupid android* he shook his head again.   
She gave him a little giggle. He crouched down and opened his arms. Marron hesitated at first, then walked into his grasp. He smoothly stood up.   
"Come on. I'll bring you to your room and tell you all about it tomorrow night, deal?" he told her his secret.   
"Deal." she whispered back. She felt safe in his arms and he no longer feared him, or at least for now.   
She looked up at his face. *he needs to shave.* she thought as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
He carried her to her room and tucked her in.   
"Good night." she told him as he left.   
"Same back to you." he said as he closed her door. Just a few minutes after he left, she heard goten and trunks squeal and their feet go tearing down the hall then a heavier set go after them. She laughed at the scene that she could only imagine that was unfolding and fell asleep.   
*****   
"I wonder how he found out we were up." Goten thought out loud as he and Trunks ate breakfast. Both of their eyes trailed over to Marron, who was humming to herself as she played with her dolls.   
"No couldn't be. She had no way of finding her way back. I mean she gets lost just trying to find the bathroom." Trunks smirked. Goten nodded, as he continued to inhale his food. Vegeta smiled at them and how wrong they were. Well to an extent.   
*****   
"Well, after I chased them out of the lab, where they were dressed up in the lab coats and goggles talking something along the lines of mustard and the mayors cat, I followed them around the building for the rest of the hour then I chased them into their room, chewed them out and threatened them that if they ever got out again then they would be in a lot more trouble then they were in just then and they fell asleep."   
Marron laughed as Vegeta told her all about the night before.   
"What's going on in here?!" Trunks squealed as he threw open her door. Vegeta jumped up, shocked, and Marron started squealing about wanting Vegeta to kill a mouse.   
Trunks looked around. "Why haven't any shots been fired?" he asked suspiciously.   
"We didn't wanna wake you up. I asked him not to because I need a place to sleep and he didn't wanna wake up Mrs. Bulma." Marron quickly spat out.  
Goten shrugged and pulled Trunks back to their room.   
"You realize that I could have gotten us out of that mess right?"   
Marron nodded and smiled sheepishly.   
"Well you need to go to sleep." Vegeta whispered as he pulled her blanket up to her neck.   
"Mr. Vegeta?"   
"Yes."   
"Can you go get my dolly?" Marron asked.   
"Sure. I'll be right back." Vegeta told her as he left the room.   
Silently he walked down to the kitchen. He turned on the lights and walked to the corner where Marron had played earlier that day. He couldn't believe that 18's runt was causing him to be this way. He set the doll on the table and made himself a small, 5 layer sandwich. On his way out, he turned off the lights and grabbed the smiling red headed doll off the table to carry her to her owner. When Vegeta walked into Marron's room, she was soundly sleeping. He gently picked up the sleeping child's arm and placed the doll under it, then bent down closer to the girls head. He stopped short when her realized what he was about to do. He got up, walked to the door and with one last glance for the night, he closed the door and let her continue her peaceful slumber.   
*****   
Marron was sitting by herself in the yard when Goten came out.   
"Hey Marron. What you been up to?"   
"Nothing." she sighed. "I am bored."   
"Well me and Trunks are gunna spar. You can sit back and cheer me on."   
"Naw."   
"Why?"   
"Cuz then Trunks will win and I'll feel stupid and he will hate me."   
"There is no way I could lose!" Goten said, giving her his famous 'Son' smile.   
"Are you talking to cheese-brain again?" Trunks called as he emerged from the house.   
"Yeah. She won't be my cheerleader."   
"It's only because she knows that she can't cheer. She isn't smart enough to."   
"Really?! Is that why I am making better grades then you?"Marron retorted.   
"Then I have only one question for you."   
"SHOOT!"   
"Why do you still sleep with your doll? I mean only geeks sleep with dolls! What? Are you scared of the dark?" Trunks teased. "And you can't even fight! I mean, what's up with that?"   
"So!" Marron screamed, tears streaming down her face. She turned and ran for the house, past the snacking Vegeta and Bulma who was busy talking on the phone with someone.   
Vegeta grabbed his masterpiece of the moment and started walking toward the gravity room but instead of taking a right, he took a left. Slowly he opened the door to the small girl's room.   
"Vegeta? Why must they tease me?" she whimpered, not looking away from the window.   
"What did they do?"   
"Trunks teased me about my dolly and not knowing how to fight."   
"And what do you propose we do about it?"   
Marron sat there, not responding for a long time.   
"So?" Vegeta asked getting bored of the situation.   
Marron turned and looked Vegeta straight in the eyes. "Teach me to fight."   
"No."   
"Yes."   
"Why?"   
"Because I am sick of Trunks and Goten teasing me about not knowing how to fight." she said, throwing her beloved dolly across the floor and watching it slide till hit Vegeta's foot. Then she turned back to the window and watched as Goten and Trunks continued to spar.   
Vegeta picked up the doll and looked at the poor thing then placed it on Marron's bed. "No."   
Marron turned back around. Her face was solemn. Her warm blue eyes were now colder than ice. Vegeta saw her mother deep inside, fighting to be free. He could only guess what damage she could do if she was powerful and mad enough.   
"No." he said, giving her his last word on the matter.   
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you and your son! I hate Trunks! I hate Goten! I hate all of you!!!" she yelled. With each word, Vegeta watched as her ki grew, not to enormous amounts, just higher than he thought that she could reach. She gathered her energy and shot a small blast at the window then flew out through the shower of the glass.   
Vegeta took the doll into his hands. As he looked at the toys creative face, he couldn't remove his eyes from the dolls bright blue stare. *Girls here aren't like the boys. If I ever have my own daughter, she will be treated like a princess. She will get her way. The way that Marron should have been treated.*   
It was then that the Prince also realized that Marron had taught him something that without her he never would have learned. Slowly with the doll still in his hands, he walked out of the room and toward his own. He lay the doll carefully on his bed and walked to the closet. From there he pulled a capsule and threw it on the ground. It expanded into the space pod he had originally came to Earth in. He pressed a button and the door opened. Inside was an out-dated set of Sayian armor and 3 pictures. One was of his wedding day. One was of his father that he somehow managed to save over the years and long journeys. The last of them was one that someone had somehow snapped. It was of him and Kakarot and he was even smiling. He looked at it. A tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't believe that they were the last of the great race. He wiped the tear and sighed as he put the doll in there with the rest of the stuff. Then he closed the hatch, pressed another button and the pod returned to the state of being a capsule. Vegeta then made his way to the Gravity room to continue on his workout that he left the night this all started.  
*****   
Trunks stood in awe as shards of glass began to fall all around him and Goten. Then he saw Marron dart out of the window and into the trees.   
"Whoa." he murmured as he took off after her leaving Goten to watch the glass alone.   
"What do you want?!" Marron growled, sensing Trunks behind her.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Why? So you can follow me and tease me?!"   
Trunks was astonished. He had never seen Marron this angry before. "No! So I can tell mom when she asks."   
Marron continured to fly for a few more minutes in silence then lowered herself to the ground in a whimpering heap. Trunks landed close by and looked at her.   
"Is this all because I called you a geek?" Trunks asked.   
"Yes.....No.....Kinda. That and all the other names that you called me and that you teased me about no being about to fight."   
He hugged her. "Marron, when I tease, I tease because it is my nature. I don't mean for you to take any of it to heart. I can't help it." The four year old looked up at the boy twice her age and took a deep breath.   
"Come on. Lets go home." He said helping her up then levitating above the ground.   
"What are you doing? You know I can't fly."   
"But you flew...." he stopped short as he looked at her face. She really was hurt by his tormenting. He got closer to the ground and wiped a tear off her face "Come on."   
Marron smiled at him.   
He picked her up and started to fly off towards Capsule Corp. "I'm sorry" he told her.   
"Your forgiven."   
"Good. Just don't kiss me. That's gross."   
"Why would I do that?" she asked, a disgusted look on her face.   
"Well that's what mom and dad do when they say they are sorry after they fight."   
"GROSS!!! I'll never do that." Marron said as the building came into view.   
Little did they know that was the start to their relationship.   



End file.
